Mirame, Mirate
by Petiza cullen
Summary: Despues de ser los mejores amigos, hacer planes a futuros, las cosas cambian y... ahora nada es igual. historia de amigos basada en hechos reales


_**H0la twifans, hace mucho que no paso por aquí, la verdad es que perdí un poco la inspiración apenas me regreso, así que espero que les guste la historia, como saben los personajes no son míos son de Sthepenie Meyer, basado en la canción mírame, mírate de Teen Angels, inspirado en hechos recientes de mi vida, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios pliss… no ls aburro disfrútenla!**_

_**La distancia  
>nos lleva a otros rumbos<br>Caminos distintos  
>Que no tienen vuelta hacia atrás…<strong>_

-Hay por dios no me trates de tonta que no lo soy, solo me tenias que dar una explicación, solo la verdad sin mentiras, habría ayudado mas, que solo desaparecer.

Tan rápido como cite estas palabras me subí al taxi que llevaba ya 15 min esperándome, y me forcé a recordad días, fechas, sitios y cosas que había olvidado, el dolor y la furia habían suprimido los recuerdos felices que tenia con Jake, aquella infancia que se veía tan lejana, aquellas peleas que se repiten constantemente en mi cabeza.  
>aquel día en que nos hicimos amigos, fue la primera semana de inicio de cursos, donde descubrimos que teníamos gustos en común y que eran diferentes a los de los demás, cuando el se enamoro de Leah y constantemente sufría por su amor y yo lo apoyaba e intentaba que lo superara, cuando yo termine con James y el me dio su apoyo incondicional, solo éramos el y yo contra el mundo haciendo todo juntos, dando la imagen de una pareja de novios muy enamorados. Pero como dicen nada dura para siempre, y nuestra amistad es prueba de eso, un día<p>

estábamos soñando con que seriamos padrinos de las respectivas bodas y al otro maldiciéndonos a los cuatro vientos. 

_**El tiempo aliado enemigo que cambia el destino Congela las ganas de amar…**_

Todo inicio cuando entramos a la universidad aunque nos toco en el mismo turno, nuestros horarios eran muy diferentes, el salía temprano y yo mas tarde y el como buen hijo de familia de iba directito a su casa, así que muy pocas veces lo veía, y cundo lo iba a buscar a su salón siempre tenia tarea, sus compañeros ya hasta sabían y le gritaban para que saliera, hasta que llego el punto de cansancio, de hastió y deje de buscarlo, conformándome con hablarle por internet, él se enamoro de una chava de su salón llamad Vanesa yo le decía NESSI y se hicieron novios, yo me entere hasta mucho después por el distanciamiento y porque ella cada que me veía me miraba feo, yo investigue con una compañera de él y me entere del gran acontecimiento, no le tome importancia al fin él podía hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera… nos habíamos distanciado.

_**Se han quedado en la luna Los tiernos abrazos, Se ha llevado la noche Lo que fuimos una vez tu y yo…**_

El me apoyo cuando me enferme, me dio su apoyo tantas veces, fue mi puerto seguro, y creo que yo lo fui para el, él me podía confiar su vida y yo la cuidaría mas que la propia, yo entendía sus gustos raros, sus caprichos sus enojos a cambio el soportaba mi bipolaridad… pero fue hace tanto cuando aun éramos amigos… cuando éramos inseparables.

_**Mírame, mírate…Como hemos cambiado  
>Mírame, mírate… Ahora nada es igual<br>Mírame, mírate… Ya no te siento a mi lado  
>Mírame, mírate… No podemos volver hacia atrás<strong>_

Empezó a tomar, fumar, me hizo una perforación… todo con tal de hacerlo enojar para que notara que estaba ahí que quería tener a mi amigo de vuelta, lo único que conseguí fueron peleas, enojos, y tonterías de mi parte, bien me dicen: ¨si no te busca no te extraña si no te extraña no te quiere¨. Así que nos dejamos de hablar mucho tiempo 5 meses creo, perdí la cuenta, nos volvimos a hablar y el tiempo nos pasaba la factura, ya no lo conocía, no me conocía, su ex novia cada vez me miraba mas feo como si hubiera sido la culpable de su rompimiento. Se gano mi odio a pulso y el todo lo que hacia era hablar de ella, le dije que dejara de hacerlo, pero no podía, eso causo otra grieta, intentamos restaurar una vasija rota, pegarla con el mas fuerte Resistol, pero las marcas nunca iban a desaparecer y el hablar de ellas… dolía, dolía mas que una pierna rota.

_**No tiene sentido Si no hay un motivo Un beso para respirar…**_

Un día no pudimos mas, no se si fue el, no se si fui yo, me elimino de internet, el único lugar por el que teníamos contacto, no me dio explicación solo se fue, no quiso rescatar la amistad o tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, fui cobarde de mi parte no exigirle una explicación de frente, y el también por esconderse detrás de un monitor.

_**Se han quedado en la luna Los tiernos abrazos, Se ha llevado la noche Lo que fuimos una vez tu y yo…**_

Lo malo de ir en la misma escuela, y en el mismo taller era verlo por lo general diario, teníamos que estrenar una obra, y cuando termino llame un taxi para regresarme a mi casa y al estar esperándolo, lo vi saliendo de la escuela, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que me hablo. Su voz sonaba mas aguda que antes ya no tenia el tono de un niño, se escuchaba de joven y su mirada cambio también, voltee y me dijo:  
>-Yo no te elimine, yo quería volver a tener una oportunidad contigo volver a tener a mi amiga.- me dijo con la mas sincera de las miradas, pero ya no era la tonta que le creía todo, cambie, cambio.<p>

- -Hay por dios no me trates de tonta que no lo soy, solo me tenias que dar una explicación, solo la verdad sin mentiras, habría ayudado mas, que solo desaparecer.- y me fui.

_**Mírame, mírate…Como hemos cambiado  
>Mírame, mírate… Ahora nada es igual<br>Mírame, mírate… Ya no te siento a mi lado  
>Mírame, mírate… No podemos volver hacia atrás<strong>_

Me costó un largo tiempo volver a acostumbrarme a estar sin el, pero lo logre gracias a que entre a un grupo de música, donde conocí a un joven muy guapo, inteligente y talentoso, se llama Edward… el me ayudo a olvidar el dolor de mi pasado y expresarlo en la música, me enseño a sonreír de nuevo. Por lo que se de el, no le afecto demasiado, continuo su vida con Nessi.  
>Me fui al conservatorio de música con Edward y lo que sucedió con el después, no supe mas.<p>

_**5 AÑOS DESPUES**_

Hoy era mi ultima prueba de vestido, es el mismo que salió en la penúltima película de crepúsculo, cuando la protagonista sueña con si boda y termina matando a los invitados, llevaba una tiara de flores, donde el centro eran unas hermosas perlas, mi cabello recogido, dejando pequeños cabellos sueltos y el velo en mi nuca, era hermosa la armonía de los elementos que tenia puesto, mi mejor amiga y futura cuñada Alice se encargo de todo, incluso el vestido y era mágico, solo faltaba 1 semana para la boda y no cabía duda que seria el momento mas feliz de mi vida, por fin después de vivir 3 años con Edward nos íbamos a casar, pero tuvimos que adelantar la boda porque estaba embarazada de gemelos, asi que la panza se me notaria pronto y no luciría bien en las fotos con una panza enorme, aunque no me importaría, pero a mi cuñada si, siempre preocupada por la moda.  
>-Alice, es hermoso, ya quiero que sea la boda.- le dije con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas.<br>-No llores, que inquietas a mis sobrinitos, así que tranquila falta poco, además así Edward no se te escapara del altar.

Me dijo en broma y empezamos a reír cuando un hombre entro con un vestido de novia, al parecer se confundió de cuarto, pero cuando lo vi a la cara lo reconocí, era el…Jacob mi amigo de la infancia, en sus mirada ya no había nada de el pero aun asi lo reconocí y el a mi, se fue con un simple lo siento, el se iba a casar con quien no se, y estaba ayudando a elegir vestido y yo también estaba comprometida como siempre quisimos ante eso sonreí, hace mucho acordamos que el seria mi padrino de bodas y yo su madrina, pero nada se cumplió, así que que mas da, el pasado es pasado y por mas importante que haiga sido, ya no estaba en mi vida, de pronto me vi en el espejo y me vi sonrojada con los ojos llorosos y con un poco de panza y supe ahí, que si pase todo lo que pase con el, para estar ahorita donde estaba lo volvería a pasar feliz, con tal de tener lo que tengo.


End file.
